HeartDale: A Visual Story
Authors * Fangirl1418 Introduction Is there new romances in Elvendale, what’s Emily’s real reason for wanting to bring the humans and elves together, who’s the new elf, and is there a new Evil just beyond the corner? Find out in HeartDale: A Visual Story. Chapter 1 “Today is the official day that Heartlake City and Elvendale will merge. We invite you to come. There will be food, races, petting zoos, games, and fun. Please, join.” Azari threw the invitation card down in disgust. “Can you believe it? What a garbage! Heartlake and Elvendale?! I told Emily that it was a bad idea! Now see what’s gonna happen.” Azari ranted. Flamy made a yipping sound. “Exactly! What is she thinking?” Azari gestured to Flamy, not caring that she was talking to a fox. “This is just stupid. Elves and humans? It’ll never work. Sure, Sophie and Emily are fine but a whole city full of humans? Nuh-uh. We’ll be in huge trouble. What was Emily thinking?” Azari stormed back and forth. “Azari, Azari, Azari!” Aira ran up the treehouse steps into the room. “What’s wrong? Is it the humans?” “Yes! I just ran into a few little ones. They’re so cute!” Aira grinned. “Ugh.” Azari rolled her eyes. Aira didn’t seem to notice though. “They said my ears were cool and asked me if they could braid my hair. Human children are the cutest!” Aira squealed. Azari crossed her arms. “Azari, you look upset. What’s wrong?” “What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Humans! That’s what’s wrong. Humans! Dumb humans! Dumb humans everywhere!” Azari screamed. Aira took a step back. She knew Azari had a temper, but she’d never seen her this angry. “But, Azari, we agreed to have the humans come here.” “I thought it would just be a few. Not a whole freakin population! They’re going to build houses, roads, buildings, and everything else. Elvendale will be destroyed!” “You don’t know that,” Aira said. Azari gritted her teeth. “Leave, Aira. I don’t want you here.” “F-Fine. I-I’m gonna leave till you can be nicer.” Aira held her head up and left the treehouse. Azari watched her go. “Just wait. She’ll see,” Azari grumbled. Flamy tilted his head at Azari. “What are you staring at?” Azari said. She looked out the window at Elvendale. “You know, soon everything is going to be populated. All the trees will be destroyed. Things will never be the same... That’s why we have to stop it.” Azari narrowed her eyes. “There will be no Heartdale. Not if I have something to say about it.” 0513EC42-31F6-458C-BAEF-94C212C7847B.jpeg 585F0CCC-5D71-4466-9963-6B6018581F96.jpeg Chapter 2 Emily walked down the path to the Starlight Inn. Some of Emily’s human friends were staying there. Once inside she asked which room they were staying at. “Room 23,” Sira had said. Emily knocked on the door. It opened. “Em!” Someone said and hugged Emily. “Steph!” Emily hugged her back. “I’m so happy to see you,” Stephanie said. “I’m happy to see you too,” Emily smiled. “Want to have breakfast with us?” Stephanie asked, “We brought granola bars and fruity cheerios.” “How can I turn that down?” Emily laughed. Stephanie pulled her inside. The room was beautiful. The walls were made of oak, and there was a soft fur rug, and brightly colored paintings on the walls. “Girls, Emily is here.” Stephanie said. In the kitchen sat three smiling girls. One with wavey brown hair, one with long black hair, and another with dark brown curly hair. Their names were Olivia, Emma, and Andrea. “Emily!” Olivia hugged her. “Olive. I’m so glad to see you all here. I missed you guys. I can’t wait till you all meet my elven friends. They’ll love you,” Emily said. “We hope so,” Andrea smiled. “I don’t know. I got some weird looks from some of the elves staying here,” Emma mumbled. “Oh, don’t worry about it. They just probably are nervous because there’s so many humans around now. We’ll all get used to each other. They’re really nice. Well most of them...” Emily said. “What do you mean most of them?” Emma questioned. "Just remember to stay away from The Shadow Lands, okay?” Stephanie and the others nodded. “Hey, where’s Mia?” Emily asked. “She went for a jog,” Olivia answered. “Oh. I warned you guys about the dragons right?” “THE WHAT!?” Chapter 3 Mia jogged through the woods. It was beautiful. The sun shone, the trees glittered, and the sounds of hundreds of animals could be heard. Mia felt like she could run for hours. Nature was something Mia treasured. Mia ran and ran. Soon she was in a marshy bay. It sparkled so beautifully. There were lily pads, blue water, and dark blue tree with dark pink leaves. Mia was so captivated that she didn’t notice the large blue shape ahead of her and she knocked into it. “Oof.” She almost fell over but didn’t. What did I knock into? Mia thought. It was answered by the large blue shape moving. “Wha-“ It reared it’s head at her. It had purple eyes, blue scales, and four wings. Mia screamed. The creature roared at her and put itself in a fighting pose. Mia fell to the ground. The creature came closer. “Help!” Mia called out. The creature’s jaws came closer. Suddenly a figure jumped in front of the dragon. “Whoa. Easy, girl. Easy,” he said, making hand gestures at the creature. It made a growling sound. “It’s okay. She won’t hurt you.” He put his hands onto the creature’s snout. “She won’t hurt you.” The creature put it’s head down and let him pet it. Then he turned to Mia. “Are you alright?” he asked, helping her to her feet. He was an elf. “Y-yes,” Mia trembled. “What is that thing?” “She’s a dragon,” he replied. “Dr...dragon?” Mia whispered. “Yes. You must be one of the humans,” he smiled at Mia. “Uh yes.” Mia blushed. “I’m Mia. What’s your name?” Mia asked him. “I’m Tidus,” he said. “You seem really good with dragons,” Mia commented, shyly. “Well, I do work at the dragon school,” Tidus replied. There’s a dragon school? Of course there’s dragon school. Mia thought to herself. “Do you need help finding your way?” Tidus asked. “Uh, sure,” Mia smiled. “Where are you staying?” Tidus said. “Starlight Inn.” “Perfect, I know the way,” Tidus smiled, and took Mia’s hand. CC3A1988-26B9-4C8F-9E62-A495900A72A9.jpeg 25BEE109-46B8-422E-AA63-6412FE2AC74A.jpeg 9775A9DA-0AAE-4486-BDD1-BEA6BBD115F2.jpeg 87C3371C-A7B8-4451-AE92-8B0B8441D580.jpeg F9F06E01-7025-4731-9263-59FC1EA4276D.jpeg Category:Stories